Riley
by Mortania
Summary: What happens when Mac and Riley Rabb meet...why hasn't Harm ever mentioned Riley?
1. Default Chapter

A girl with brown hair pulled back was out in front of a building playing basketball. She was wearing navy blue shorts with a silver stripe going down the sides. Her shirt said ARMY on it. It was a sunny day out, luckily there was a bit of shade over the basketball goal. She shot one from the painted three-point line and it went in. The girl had blue eyes and was a little tan. Her shoes were blue and white. She went to shoot another three point shot.  
  
"That's pretty good." A woman said from behind the girl. The girl turned to shoot a jump shot. Without turning around the girl replied, "Thanks."  
  
"So, um." The woman began to speak; "I haven't seen you around here. You know, anytime. So, who are you? I mean, not to be rude or anything." The woman's voice was soft, and kind. The girl wiped her hands on her shorts. She turned around to examine the woman's outfit.  
  
"Well, Lieutenant Colonel, My name's Riley."  
  
"As you are so familiar with the ranks, I am Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Elizabeth Mackenzie, most people call me Mac., so, what is your full name, Riley. If you don't let me know, I will call you Riley Doe."  
  
Riley laughed. "Well, Mac, I am Riley Elizabeth Michelle Rabb."  
  
"Really, is you're father Harmon Rabb Jr.?"  
  
"Yes, oh, I know who you are.he talks about you."  
  
Mac cocked her head, "Well, he does, don't he? Well, I haven't met you, and your father has never spoke of you.like ever."  
  
"He hasn't? That's odd. Well, he probably don't mention me because of my mother and the past." Riley turned and sat down on the bench too. She faced Mac.  
  
"Why? I mean, what is wrong with your mother? I mean, why wouldn't Harm talk about you because of your mother? No to be nosey or anything."  
  
"Ever since I was about 2 months old, dad and mom never talked. I guess he was trying to get over the fact mom and I was moving and they got a divorce. They like, I don't know what the word would be.I guess, moved on.Well, at least they never brought me in the middle. On the other hand. Mom got the custody. I wouldn't have ever known him if."  
  
Riley looked down, "That's not important though. I mean all that matters is that I get a chance to hang and live with my father now. Mac, if I tell you something, do you promise not to let this get around? I mean, dad would be so embarrassed. I mean, it's like not even funny, ma'am."  
  
" What is it now?" Mac looked over at Riley, who had picked up the basketball  
  
"Well, dad can't exactly cook like macaroni and cheese. He has no clue what to do with me. It's kind of funny."  
  
"Well, Riley, I promise I will come over tonight and help your father cook the macaroni and cheese. I will also take you to do like, girl stuff.since Harm has no clue how to live with girls.okay?"  
  
"That'd be great, ma'am. I seriously want to give you a hug right now, but I am all sweaty. You know."  
  
"Save it until tonight. I will come over." Mac turned and winked at Riley. Riley turned and shot around until her father came out of the building. He was wearing his outfit and smiled as he turned to talk.  
  
"So, Riley, how about going to the store, then home?"  
  
"Okay, dad." Riley looked at the bag by the basketball post. She went and got it. She then put it in the back and got in.  
  
"So, Riley, did you." He hesitated, "Meet anybody today?"  
  
"Yeah, actually, I met a few people. They were all really nice. Especially Mac."  
  
" You two hit it off, huh?" He looked at the stoplight then took a right turn.  
  
"Yeah, she's coming over tonight, to make the macaroni and cheese."  
  
Riley started laughing. Harm did too then he stopped the car and they were at his new house. Since the last time he had gotten a raise, he bought a house it had three rooms. One was Riley's. She had it decorated at the latest part of the night last night. It had the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling, and had butterflies and other pretty stuff. Her bedspread was lavender and had a really cool sun on it. Her room was by far the best, and most organized part. In the closet off to the side she put her desk and computer. 


	2. A Talk With Dad

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of it's characters, I do however own Riley and other unfamiliar people!  
  
A/N: First JAG fic., please be kind! R&R  
  
A/N/A: I am going somewhere, tomorrow, then I am going to Kentucky on Thurs., Fri, Sat., and Sunday! So sorry if I leave you in suspense!  
  
  
  
As Riley threw her bag down she fell back on to her bed. She then reached for a photo at the head of the bed. She usually did that whenever she got in.  
  
Riley sighed as she looked at it. The frame was a wire one with 'Best Friends.' It was a picture of Her mom and her at California Beach the last summer. They went when her mom had gotten a leave. That was where they always went. They had a beach house there. Riley was wearing her blue bikini with the purple flowers on the bottoms. Her Mom was wearing a camouflage bikini. (Which was quite typical.) They were both wearing sunglasses, Riley's were Nikes' and Her mom's were Oakley. Riley leaned back on her pillow. She then made a sudden movement and put the picture down. On the bed shelf at the head, right next to her lamp that looked like a moon.  
  
"I won't let you down, ma'am. I won't."  
  
She then got up and went to her dresser. Out of it she picked her shirt that said "Army Brat" and then her blue jean shorts. She kicked off her Nike shoes. Then walked to her bathroom. Her bathroom was just as nicely decorated. It had more of a sky and ocean design then anything.  
  
******************  
  
After Riley took her shower she went in the living room and looked at her dad. He was really concentrating on that case. It was a new one that the Admiral had given him. No doubt about it, it was one involving something in New Mexico, at Holloman Air Force Base. Riley stayed out of her father's business.most of the time.  
  
"So, Riles, how well did you and the Colonel get along?" His smile that Riley was thinking she wanted to see came back.  
  
"Well, Sir." Riley was cut short by her dad..  
  
"Riley, you don't have to call me sir at home. Trust me." He flickered his smile.  
  
"We actually got along." Riley then sat down diagonally from her father.  
  
*Geeze, no wonder mom fell in love with him, he has that grin. I think I really like the Colonel, I wonder if her and dad have something going on.*  
  
"Hey, dad. I noticed something."  
  
"What Riles?"  
  
"Every time I say Mac or the Colonel, you smile. Are you like digging her, sir?"  
  
"Riley Elizabeth Michelle Rabb." He looked daggers at her. She flinched at her whole name.  
  
"Yes, sir?" She sounded scared. Harm noticed it, he also noticed she squinted at the name of Michelle. Harm sat thinking before he went on.  
  
'She was never scared the last time her mother wrote. I mean she always said that Riley was just as brave as me.'  
  
"Riley, stay out of my personal love-life."  
  
"Does that mean yes?"  
  
"Riley."  
  
"Well, dad?"  
  
"Go to your room." As soon as he finished the sentence, the doorbell rang. Riley jumped up and on the way to the door she sang 'I am saved by the bell.'  
  
As she opened the door there Mac stood in a white spaghetti strapped shirt and blue jeans. Riley leaned to ask Mac a question. Mac leaned back then mouthed the words, 'We'll talk later.' Riley nodded then spoke out loud.  
  
"Welcome to the Rabb residence. Colonel." Mac smiled then replied by stepping back.  
  
"Please, call me Mac." 


End file.
